Diana (V: The Original Miniseries)
Diana (Jane Badler) is an evil alien scientist, who appeared in the 1983, "V: The Original Miniseries". She then appeared in "V: The Final Battle" in 1984, and "V: The Series" in 1985. Diana was the second-in-command, as well as John's (Richard Herd) chief science officer of the fleet of 50 Visitors ships. She is commander of the mother ship Los Angeles. Diana was responsible for much of the Visitors attacks against the Resistance as well as ordering one of her lovers, Brian (Peter Nelson), to impregnate Robin Maxwell (Blair Tefkin) as part of an experiment. Diana's apprentice, Mary Kruger (Sybil Danning) was the leader of the Dallas mothership. She was responsible for the creation of the Encapsulator, a device for making the processing of humans more efficent. Mary was killed in an explosion. Diana is part of an invasion fleet. She is clever, cunning, cruel and seductive. She spends most of her time rounding up and torturing members of the human resistance, executing failed henchmen and traitors and engaging in power-struggles with superiors and fellow officers. In V: The Final Battle, Diana is removed from power by Pamela (Sarah Douglas), who she later murders. She is a pioneer in the conversion of humans to aid the Visitors, and she inoculated the Visitors against all known Earth diseases. Diana was briefly married to Charles (Duncan Regehr), before he was assassinated by Lydia. Diana and Lydia (June Chadwick) later framed Marta (Gela Nash) for the death. She later tried to kill Lydia and her family members. For this she was placed under arrest. Notable Scenes * In one scene in the mini-series there is a lingering close-up of Diana crushing the hero's suicide pill under her boot before having him taken to the torture chamber where she uses psychoactive drugs on him. * When capturing the heroine in the miniseries, she tells her "You need an attitude adjustment my dear, and it will be my pleasure to give it to you!" * One torture method she enjoys is "conversion", a mind-altering treatment which she uses on several people. The conversion process for the heroine Julie goes on for some minutes in the mini-series. * In episode 7 of the series (separate from the miniseries) there is a scene where she has a traitor killed behind a glass screen in an attempt to intimidate an uncooperative collaborator. In this episode she also executes a failed henchman with her side-arm then steps over his corpse with her knee-high leather boots as if she had just discarded some trash. * In episode 8 she tortures and uncooperative scientist. "Increase the intensity" she orders during one part of the torture. * In episode 17 she tortures a human with some kind of headband, telling him "I'm privy to your innermost thoughts." Gallery VDiana1.JPG hqdefault-1jane.jpg hqdefaultjane.jpg VDiana7.jpg VDiana2.JPG VDiana4.jpg VDiana3.jpg 2c83fb755fdf3c0b70105524cabc375a--alien-nation--s.jpg DIANA.jpg JaneBadler.jpg d93fd368e6e838f3d616c0a9a2c30b66.jpg e2680c93ff8bc437a3b9f9de4640366f.jpg VDiana6.jpg 02c6fd13cb3211eba2335711d1254715--tv-land-movies-free.jpg 012-v-theredlist.jpg Badler_Jane b.16 V.jpg Category:1980s Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Military Officer Category:Murderer Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Tyrant Category:Low Cut Top Category:Alien Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Astronaut